There are distinct gaps in our understanding of the link between obesity and/or fat distribution and increased disease risk in adolescent children. We propose a 5-year longitudinal study to examine the temporal relationships between changes in body fat, body fat pattern, insulin sensitivity, lipid profile, physical activity, and sex hormones during adolescent growth.